This invention relates to a monitoring apparatus for monitoring a system, a monitoring method, and a recording medium.
Japanese Patent No. 4616791 is about a technology for identifying requests that are transmitted/received among a plurality of servers in a Web 3-tier system as a transaction in which the requests are grouped in a series of processing units. Specifically, in Japanese Patent No. 4616791, log information inside a server of a management target system is collected in order to analyze past access history and find out a pattern from a call relation between requests, and requests having the same pattern are grouped together. A service performance failure investigation based on Japanese Patent No. 4616791 identifies the cause of a performance failure by investigating for each type of grouped requests the trend of response performance and the internal processing time within the transaction. Japanese Patent No. 4616791 thus uses users' access history which amounts to a large quantity to assist in investigating the cause of a service performance failure that has occurred. A stream data processing system of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-338432 processes, in real time, stream data which flows in by the minute.
The related-art described above, however, is incapable of detecting a performance failure early before an end user notices a service utilization failure, and takes long to trace the cause of the performance failure, which results in a delay in taking action. In addition, the related-art described above requires a management target server to contain a mechanism for measuring the internal processing time within a transaction and keeping the measured time as log information. A problem thereof is that installing the mechanism in a management target server consumes labor and time. There are also other problems such as a fear of affecting other applications, overhead for measuring the internal processing time for every transaction at the time of execution, and the securement of a storage area for keeping the log information.